Divergent No War
by omgbeautifulq
Summary: This is a fanfiction if there was no war, so Will is still alive! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Please read. 10 reveiws for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES! all cred to the wonderful veronica roth**

* * *

_**Tris's POV**_

Tris stood on her tiptoes and kissed "Four" passionately. Their lips were syncronized and he made her feel like she was the only person that he truly loved.

Which she hoped was true

Every one of the dauntless people looked at them and started cheering, but she didn't care.

Peter and Eric were sitting in the corner talking to themselves in almost a hushed whisper.

I pull away and say, "That can't be good"

Four touches my cheek and asks me what's wrong, and i shoot him a look.

He nods understandingly and says that he'll see everyone later and walks out. Everyone is staring at him and some of the girls are trying to seduce him as he walks out.

But he keeps walking.

I stand in the middle of the room and i can feel everyone's stares burning a hole through me, and i keep staring at the ground when Christina comes up behind me.

'Tris!" she pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and everyone resumes talking to the people around them

"Whoa, can't breathe!" i smile and she pulls away.

"I didn't know you were dating four! Goodness gracious when were you going to tell me?"

She started going off with questions about stuff like asking if we had had sex before, yadada.

But i wasn't listining. I was worried about four because he can get a little unpredictable sometimes and i'm not guaranteed that he went staright back to his apartment.

Uriah came up and out his hand on my shoulder, his voice booming through my head and body.

"Tris, did you date four only to get a higher rating?" His face was expressionless.

I turned to him in disbelief. "You really think I did that?! Well your wrong! I love four, and I certainly did not date him only for a higher ranking!"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and in the distance, Christina calling me.

But her voice was lost. I was lost.

* * *

I stormed out and went to the railing at the Chasm. I thought about Al and knew that his death was my fault.

If I had just a little more forgivingness, then Al would still be alive.

I slid down the railing and cried until nothing more could come out, and noticed that four was standing near the wall, leaning on it casually.

I stood up and tried to brush myself off, making myself look as calm as possible.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask almost immediately.

"Well, i've only been standing here for ten minutes, watching you cry" Four says and sighs.

I frown at my shoes. "Sorry for that" but before I could finish, Four comes up and kisses me.

I love the feel of his arms around me, protecting me from any harm.

I feel like I can do anything. I don't know what Four feels.

But I can do it.

I realize that fear dosen't shut us down; it wakes us up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own Divergent, only some of the ideas**

**If you don't start reveiwing, then i'm going to delete this story**

* * *

Tris's POV

I woke up the next morning in Four's arms, and I was so comfortable.

Today is the day. The day when the initiates find out who made it and who is going to become factionless.

I read the clock and it said 11:30 and I jumped up, waking Four.

"Shit Four we need to get going! We have to be in the dining hall at 12!"

I rushed into my apartment and pulled on a simple black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

I lazily put on some eyeliner really quick and ran towards the dining hall.

I couldn't be late.

11:55

I could tell that Four was already there or he would be running with me.

11:56

I kept running and almost tripped when I was on a ledge overlooking the Chasm.

11:57

I knew that I was going to be late, and it would be embarassing, but I at least had to try to get in there on time.

11:58

I'm starting to lose my breath. I keep pushing myself, knowing that a person with only 6 fears should be able to run a long distnace. But I guess I was wrong.

11:59

I see the dining hall in sight, but trip and land face-first, hearing a "crack"

12:00

I get up and ignore the warm blood trickiling down my face and I burst through the doors, but nobody notices me because they are to busy looking at Four.

I sit down next to Christina, and she gasps and whispers to me. "What happened to you Tris?!"

She gestures to my nose, and I tell her that I will tell her later. Four stands in front of a big screen.

"As you see, I am standing in front of the reavealing screen. Here are the results"

Four's voice booms throughout the room and he steps to the side and Peter yells.

In first place is my name and picture.

Everyone starts whispering. The list is...

1. Tris

2. Peter

3. Will

4. Uriah

5. Christina

7. Molly

8. Drew

The other two names are people who were dauntless born that I don't know.

All my friends are glaring at me, like I did something wrong. I can only stare at my result in disbelief.

My mom's voice echos through my head.. "You are a powerful person, Tris. Divergence is dangerous. Make sure not to make yourself to well-known"

I just disobeyed my mom.

Peter comes over to me and pulls me out of the dining hall.

"What are you doing! Let go of me!" I scream and struggle against his grip, but he's too strong.

"I will not tolerate having a stiff beat me, so the only way I can get in first is to kill you"

Peter smirks and the last thing I see is his yellow, crooked teeth.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW BECAUSE I MIGHT STOP WRITING THIS FANFIC IF YOU DON'T REVEIW SO PWEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a sudden start, and I saw Peter and Molly grabbing knives from the display.

I'm in the training room.

I try to breathe in and out, but my heart begs to differ.

Peter realizes I'm awake and hands me a knife. "Come on Stiff, lets fight. Battle to the death OR if I win, I get to throw you off the Chasm"

"But what about if I win?" ask, almost to politely.

"Well, that's not going to happen Stiff" As soon as he said that, he's knocked me off my feet and has a knife pointed at my throat.

Four's voice echos through my head. "Remember, look for any open spots that you can strike"

I scan Peter for any open spaces. He dosen't have his head or groin guarded.

I wait until the last second, then throw my leg up, hitting Peter in his "soft spot".

While he's on the ground, I scramble to my feet and point my knife to his abdomen. "Any last words Peter?"

I had forgotten that Molly was here, and she came behind me and stabbed me in the shoulder.

All I see are red dots dancing around when I am swallowed by an endless darkness.

* * *

I wake with a bad pain in my shoulder, but I still can't see. Am I dead?

No. I'm not.

I hear Peter and Molly's voice, then a cold and rough hand grabs my throat.

BANG!

My back hits a metal railing, and if I remember, it's the one that seperates the walkway and the Chasm.

I can almost feel death coming up and snatching me, taking me away to a far away place for the dead.

I try to breathe, but it feels humanly impossible to me.

I hear Peter's deep laugh and Molly's snorts as Peter's hands trail up my body, leaving a trail of cold.

"Oh Stiff, i'll give you something that you'll always remember when your in hell"

His hands keep trailing uptown, until he is close to my boobs.

"Stiff I was right. Your built like a 12 year old"

I start freaking out. I kept bending backwaards until i'm hanging off, my feet are the only things keeping me from falling.

Then I hear it.

Peter and Molly both are screaming and I hear Four's voice.

"Stiff, what are you doing with these two assholes?"

He takes off my blindfold and I can see again. I don't realize what i'm doing.

I hug Four and thank him. He kisses me lightly and I run back to my apartment.

I sit down and think.

_"I realize that if we had both chosen diffrently, we might of ended up doing the same things, in a safer place, wearing grey clothes instaed of black ones"_

**THANK YOU GUYS! KEEP ON BEING DIVERGENT AND PLEASE REVEIW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Four's POV_**

All I knew was talking to Tris, and she ran back to her apartment.

I went to go check on her, and she was passed out on the floor. Then it hit me.

Peter was still loose.

I ran up and tried to she what her wounds were.

She had a bullet through her leg, and looked like the kind of bullet that comes out of Peter's gun.

I picked her up and checked her pulse. It was faint, but she was still breathing.

I put her on my back and ran to the infirmary, where I saw Christina and Will talking frantically with a nurse.

Both stopped arguing at the sight of an almost dead Tris in my arms.

I yelled and the doctor and he brought in a stretcher, placing Tris on it carefully and rushing her to the ICU.

* * *

Will and Christina both started bombing me with questions that I didn't have answers for.

I was just worried about Tris. She was a fighter. One of the most brave people I have met in my whole life.

Sorry, let me correct that. She is the most brave person that i've ever meet.

I paced outside the infirmary, because I didn't want to stare at the white wall.

Memories of my dad beating me flowed into my mind.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Marcus stood over the 13 year old, belt in hand.

"This is for your own good" Marcus's hand flew back.

Bam!

The belt hit Four right in the face. Tears streaked down the young child's face, scared that if he made another sound his dad might beat him more.

Marcus had no mercy.

His hand flew back several times, hitting young Tobias in the back over and over again.

Tobias's back swoll up, becoming red with the sticky blood rolling down his back

"Dad, please stop!"

His eyes filled with tears.

_Flashback ended_

* * *

He stood up and shook off his flashback.

He kept pacing when Christina and Will walked in with food in their hands.

"Damn I was out long" I just realized they must of walked out while I was in my flashback.

I don't blame them.

I grabbed a burgr and a drink from Will and Christina and thanked them, sitting in front of the ICU door where Tris was located, and ate.

We all ate in complete silence.

I can safely say it was very awkward.

I could almost feel all the tension radiating off Christina, and hey, I don't blame her.

She was her best friend and she was probably as nervous as I was.

But I highly doubt that.

I can't believe the love of my life might die because of my mistake.

My mistake.

I'm starting to feel really guilty, and Will must of seen it. I swear it's like he can almost read my emotions.

He comes up and puts his arm around me when the doctor FINALLY comes out.

All three of us stare at the doctor questiongly and he spoke up.

"There is good news and bad news."

I felt happiness and anger swell up inside of me.

Is it possible to feel two emotions at once? I don't know, and don't care.

All that matters to me is Tris.

"The good news is that the bullet wound wasn't to severe."

All three of us took a sigh of releif.

"But the bad news..." The doctor paused.

"TELL ME! I WANT TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I yelled and couldn't contain myself.

The doctor shook his head.

"The bad news is... she got raped"

* * *

**OMGS SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE MY STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV

I woke up and I was in a hospital.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed. My memories flooded back to days ago and what Peter did to me.

He raped me.

I couldn't control my anger. I stood up and pain shot up my leg like lightning.

I looked down to see my leg wrapped up, and I could see red spots dancing in my eyes.

But I didn't care.

I stood up and each step was painstaking, but didn't want to show that I was weak. That I couldn't even defend myself.

The doctor ran up and tried to steer me back to the hospital bed, but I screamed.

I didn't want anybody to touch me besides Four.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I screamed and my lungs started to hurt.

But did I care? No.

The doctor kept telling nurses to grab diffrent serums and try to get me to calm down.

But I wouldn't.

I'm divergent, so nobody can hurt me.

I dodged all the oncoming nurses and screamed threats at them.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! ONLY FOUR CAN!"

I screamed again. But it wasn't a threat.

I was screaming for Tobias.

"FOUR PLEASE COME! I NEED YOU!"

And that's when I broke.

I cried and cried and cried, not noticing all the srums the doctors and nurses were sticing into me.

I just wanted Tobias here.

I wanted... no needed, to feel his strong arms wrap around me, protecting me from harm, telling me it's going to be alright.

I needed him.

Some of the serums kicked in because my eyelids felt heavy, and my lungs wouldn't work.

But I fought it.

My divergence kicked in, telling me that they only wanted to calm me down, but kinds overdosed on the serums.

But I fought it.

All the doctors and nurses stood there and stared at me, amazed that I could fight so many serums at one time.

I was supposssed to be hiding my divergence, but instead, I was making it clear.

And loud.

I heard noises outside, one in which was very deep.

"Tobias" I whispered and tried to stand and walk to the door.

But my legs felt like jello. I couldn't stand, I couldn't move, and I could barely talk.

But then the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in awhile. School is horrible for me right now because im getting failing grades so i have been grounded for the past month:/ but im back again. So yeah. Thank you for all the reveiws! Soooo you should go check out my other fanfic right now that im writitng. Its called abused and its in the percy jackson fandoms so go give it a read if you want! Thanks and here's your next chapter!**

* * *

_Four's POV:_

I walked in the door to see Tris laying on the floor, looking like a dead dog in the middle of the road.

I grabbed the nearest nurse and got all up in her face.

"DID U HURT TRIS?! CAUSE IF YOU DID I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

The nurse was trembeling under my grasp, so I let her go and I rushed to Tris. I can't believe I let this happen to her.

I kneeled down besides her and grasped her hand. I had always longed for her touch.

Feeling her hand intertwined in mine made me feel like i had actually done something with my life.

Something usefull

Everything that's happened to me has led me up to the point of meeting Tris, possibly one of the best days of my life.

I would take a thousand more beatings just to lift all the pain from Tris.

I hated to see her this way.

I helped her up, and she looked me in the eyes. The kind of look that I had given Marcus when he had hit me for years.

Hurt.

Pain.

Guilt.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. I couldn't afford to think like that.

Tris barely could walk at all. I mean, its one thing to be dizzy, but how Tris was...

That was just crossing the line.

She had to use me for balance and looked like she was tripping over an invisible trip wire everytime she took a step.

So I got tired of that nonsense and picked her up and slung her across my back.

She giggled like a little girl. "WEEEEEE!" She kept giggiling like it was the most fun thing in the word.

"Shit they gave you peace serum, didn't they?"

She didn't answer so I looked at her and she was sleeping.

She looks younger while she's sleeping.

I mean, it's not like i'm saying she looks old when she's awake or anything, but still. She looks like the little, scared Abnegation girl that had first come to Dauntless.

Bur she's changed into a Dauntless warrior in a week.

But I still liked to see that Abnegation side of her come out once in awhile.

Like my tattos showed the world.

I want to be brave, selfless, kind, honest.

And smart.

Tris was all those things, and I wish i could just steal some of her qualities and give them to myself. But in a good way.

Tris was perfect and she didn't even notice it.

I started to notice the small features on her.

Her crow tattos, one for her mom, dad, and Caleb, all sailing towards her heart.

Her wavy, blonde hair shining in the lights that are in the Dauntless hallways. Her whole arura just gave a warm feeling to me whenever I got near her.

I arrived at my apartment and looked in my pocket for my keys.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't find them.

Then i saw it.

Tris had a hair clip in her hair, so I took it gently, being careful not to wake her up, and unlocked my door that way.

Thanks to Amar.

He had taught me most everything I know, including how to pick a lock.

I set her down gently in my bed and I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

I took my shower and finished it, then wrapped it around my waist (the towel) and opened the door to reveal...

* * *

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! I still love you guys and keep all the reveiws coming:)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tris's POV:**_

I woke up in a bed, but not in a bed i recognized. It was stiffer, and didn't smell like my bed.

It smelled like lemon. We used to use that all the time in Abnegation to add a little flavorto our food, but not enough so we were being selfish.

Tobias.

That was the name that popped into my head. Whenever i hugged him, he smelled like lemon.

Shit! Did I seriously sleep with Four...and possibly have _sex_?!

I sat up quickly, and saw that i was clothed. "That was close" I muttered and I tried to slow down my breathing.

I heard the shower running, so i knew that it would only be minutes until he got out.

Well i guessed wrong.

I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when i saw a blur walk out of nowhere, then my vision cleared and I saw that it was Four.

Only wrapped in a towel.

Without a shirt.

I must of blushed, because Four looked down and grabbed the clothes that were laying nearby him. "Sorry if im making you uncomfortable"

He turned to walk into the bathroom, and i saw his tattoos.

The dauntless symbol was the biggest, placed right at the base of his neck. Then Abnegation was slightly smaller, right under the Dauntless tattoo. Then Candor, Amity, and finally, the smallest of them all, Erudite.

I waited a few minutes until he came out, and i stood up quickly.. "I'm sorry Four, i really didn't mean to take up your bed"

Right when I finished the sentence, Four stepped out of the shadows and killed me.

And I started picking out the little things in his apperance.

He had light brown hair, a little longer than Abnegation cut, and all the hair he had flopped to one side.

He had dark blue eyes, which is strange because we never had someone with that shade of blue of eye color in Abnegation.

At least in Abnegation.

He had strong, muscular arms that were probably just pure muscle. No fat.

He was bulky, but not in a way that made him look fat.

None of the people in Abnegation were fat because that would mean that we were indulging too much food, which would be selfish.

The days of Abnegation.

I felt the softness of his lips on mine, making me feel safe for once.

Like he is important.

This has been my best decsion of my life. Moving to Dauntless.

But what would happened if we had both chosen Abnegation? Or I had stayed in Abnegation? Or Four had chosen Abnegation and i had chosen Dauntless?

So many other things could of happened to us. Both of us.

And he chose me.

I probably would never be able to see my parents again, and Caleb moved to Erudite.

Caleb.

All the memories flooded into my mind. Of us being kids.

Walking to school together, him being selfless, he never inturupted anybody at the dinner table. He never asked questions.

He was a true Abnegation.

But he transformed. He changed to Erudite. The books he had hidden between the wall and the bed.

Erudite.

One choice transforms you.

I pulled back from the kiss, and broke into tears and hugged Four.

I could tell that Four was surprised, but he wrapped his strong arms around me, protecting me from anything.

This is the way i want to live.

Being free, making my own choices. Because I know for certain that Caleb wouldn't have let me date Four because he is two years older than me and would see it as innapropriate.

But i wouldn't care.

He loves me and I love him; that's the way its always been.

I cry and cry into his shoulder until no tears come out anymore and i look at him. "I'm sorry for..."

Four cuts me off.

"Tris, I know things have been hard on you, ok? Don't worry. Things always get better"

I know he meant what he said, but I still don't believe him. I just can't move on from my family.

But that's always how it's been.

I'm not brave; i'm a coward.

I'm not smart; I am dumb

I'm not selfless; i am selfish

I'm not honest; i am a liar

I'm not calm under pressure; i am a freak.

And I still wonder why Four wants to be my boyfriend.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I'm going to delete this story because I need to rethink all my fanfictions. I'm going to write one out so when i start uploading it, i dont have to waste time in thinking what will happen next because i just dont have any more free time. Sorry guys, but be on the lookout for some new fanfictions coming up! :)

~omgbeautifulq


End file.
